Mais um ano com você
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Oneshot de aniversário pros gêmeos. Mais um ano... mais um dia... o que importa? Apenas que é para sempre. Twincest Saga X Kanon. Lemon.


Saga POV

Fito meu reflexo novamente no espelho. É terrível. Já certificado de que os criados foram dispensados e, portanto, me encontro realmente só, fico totalmente despido. Na penumbra. Em frente ao espelho... de meu corpo ou de minha alma?

- É terrível...

Inexorável, a voz em minha mente me atormenta mais uma vez. Ela vem de dentro de mim, mas é como se viesse de fora. Sem dúvida... é outro ser, e não eu de fato.

- Ora, meu caro Saga! Terrível por que? É tão belo... esse corpo tão bonito, tão formoso... tão...

- Pouco importa! - digo, entre os dentes, mal dando importância ao fato de meu corpo ser belo ou não.

- Muitos gostariam de estar em seu lugar... Mestre do Santuário, bonito, com domínio de uma das técnicas mais poderosas conhecidas... não é magnífico?

- Não quando tudo isto é comprado a custo de sangue inocente!

- Sangue... ora! Quanto sangue não é derramado todos os dias? E de mais a mais... o Destino de todos é morrer um dia mesmo!

- Mas não destas maneiras trágicas, dolorosas, bruscas! Não!! Eu sou, em verdade, a mais desgraçada das criaturas!

- Ora, não fique assim... ainda mais no dia de seu aniversário...

O fluxo angustiante de pensamentos parou por um instante, ante àquela afirmação inusitada. Era verdade... e eu nem me lembrava mais...

- Bem... que me importa? É apenas um dia a mais. Não há o que comemorar, e depois... ninguém pode ver meu rosto. Com quem comemorar algo assim?

- Ninguém, exceto... _ele_.

- _Ele!_ Sim! Mas... lembrará de mim hoje? Se nem eu mesmo lembrei!

- É claro que lembrará... afinal, é meu aniversário também!

Sinto duas mãos quentes e acolhedoras tocarem meus ombros nus. A voz... não vinha de minha segunda personalidade, mas sim... dele... de Kanon.

- Kanon... o que faz aqui?

- Ora! Lembrei do nosso dia... há vinte e sete anos, iniciávamos nossa jornada aqui na Terra. Juntos.

Ele beija meu ombro devagar, afastando com cuidado e carinho uma das mechas de cabelo dourado que escorre por ele.

- Não sei se gostaria de ter nascido, Kanon... - digo, enquanto uma lágrima escorre por minha face. Kanon não a deixa cair, colhendo-a com seu polegar da mão esquerda.

- Se você não nascesse, eu seria sozinho nesta vida miserável... e graças a seu nascimento, hoje não o sou. E por favor! Não venha falar sobre desgraças e dilemas emocionais seus logo hoje. Hoje eu quero você bonzinho, para mim...

Seus lábios macios e habilidosos me beijam nos ombros mais uma vez, e suas mãos me envolvem.

- Kanon... hoje não... - balbucio, inerte, sem vontade própria alguma.

- Como, "hoje não"?! Se é meu aniversário, acha que não vou desfrutar de meu melhor presente? E justo agora, que ele já está desembrulhado... hum, essa pele branca embalada nesses cabelos louros, Saga...!

- A sua é igual... - sussurrei, entre ainda um pouco abatido e já iniciando a demonstrar interesse pelo que ele fazia.

- Não é igual, Saga... fico fora o dia todo quando estou no Reino Submarino... você não! Mantém-se aqui o dia inteiro, então fica com essa pele preservada dos raios do sol... e é tão bonito...

Meu irmão me envolve completamente com seus braços e me leva, na penumbra, para um dos degraus do salão do Grande Mestre.

- Kanon... não... este é um recinto sagrado, e você sabe disso! - digo a ele, ainda tentando repeli-lo, pois não quero que me toque dessa maneira aqui.

- Ahn, Saga... você conspurca esse ambiente somente em permitir que se esconda atrás de uma entidade que não é sua!

- Sim... como se você não tivesse auxiliado tudo isso a acontecer!

- Vai, Saga... pouco importa agora!

Ainda inerte, incapaz de reagir, deixo que ele me deite sobre o degrau. Sem delongas, começa a se despir e continua a me beijar. Engraçado... algumas vezes sou inclinado a pensar que ele me procura somente para isto. E não que preze a minha pessoa em si...

Ele me beija inteiro, num misto de devoção, paixão e algo mais que não sei definir. Sempre teve uma necessidade doentia de mim. Mesmo sabendo que poderíamos morrer a qualquer momento, ou eu ou ele, é como se sempre pudesse ter-me a seu lado. E sempre pudesse me amar dessa maneira.

Não demora para que ele chegue a meu membro e comece a ... "brincar" com ele, como costuma dizer. Eu me deixo levar, pois para mim é indiferente...

No fundo... eu gosto dele. Claro que gosto! Mas gostaria de uma situação... diferente... apenas isso! Talvez seja egoísta em pensar assim. Mas não gostaria de sacrificar a mais nada ou ninguém, sequer a mim mesmo, para manter esta... "vida" que Kanon diz adorar.

Ele me chupa, bem devagarzinho. Começa a ficar bom... aos poucos vou esquecendo de todos os meus dilemas existenciais já batidos e começo a acariciar os longos cabelos de Kanon. Ele sabe... sabe que eu gosto assim. E que jamais o consigo ignorá-lo por completo.

- Uhn... Kanon...

- Hm...? – ele geme, sem parar sua atividade.

- Kanon... vamos... vamos terminar isso lá dentro, vamos... aqui... aqui na Sala do Mestre... eu não quero!!

- Ora, está bem! – ele diz, finalmente parando o que faz – Se isso te aborrece tanto...

Enfim, vamos a um dos aposentos contíguos à Sala do Mestre. Kanon não suporta ficar mais muito tempo sem continuar o que fazia, e logo abre minhas pernas, colocando-se no meio delas para continuar sua atividade, dessa vez de modo mais intenso. Começo a me empurrar para dentro da boca dele e dizer-lhe palavras que o estimulam a continuar. Antes que tudo evolua, porém, ele pára. Também é do seu feitio fazer isso... do nada, sem avisar.

- Lembra, Saga? Quando tínhamos quinze anos, foi assim também... eu fui o "seu presente".

- Sim... você quer ser meu presente de aniversário hoje também?

- O que você acha?

Sorrimos juntos, e por um momento é como se tudo ainda fosse como era em nossa inocência dos quinze anos. Poderíamos sim, morrer a qualquer momento... mas jamais deixaríamos de nos amar. Sequer haveria traição da parte de Kanon... ou ainda, possibilidade de tudo ocorrer como ocorreu.

Ele deixa seus quadris baixarem sobre meu membro, assim como quando éramos adolescentes. Desta vez é mais fácil, dada a experiência que ambos temos. E então... lágrimas saem dos meus olhos, ao contemplar novamente tudo o que ocorreu entre nós e entre o mundo neste período que passou. Meu irmão pensa que isto se dê por algo que não seja tristeza ou frustração, e começa a mover-se em cima de mim. Eu fecho os os olhos, apenas me deixando levar. Gosto de dividir esses momentos com ele... e estar com ele assim, como se fôssemos um, mbora eu já saiba que em alma sempre fomos e sempre seremos um. Mas... talvez seja egoísta... querê-lo somente para mim. E não para este serviço do Mar que ele tanto teima em desempenhar...

Abro os olhos e observo seu rosto. Está em êxtase; êxtase esse, aliás, que parece experimentar somente quando está comigo. Ele diz não ter outros companheiros, e eu acredito nele. Apesar de também se deleitar com o meu lado sinistro... mas ele não considera isto uma traição enfim. A alma, aliás... ele parece amar apenas a minha. Somos companheiros... irmãos, no sentido mais específico da palavra e, portanto, compreendendo sempre o que o outro tem a dizer ou sentir.

Seguro seus quadris com minhas mãos e intensifico o ritmo, mordendo os lábios. Já Kanon entra numa espécie de desespero próprio seu de quando fazemos amor: desespero de fundir-se a mim opor completo, de ficar comigo não apenas como irmão mas transcender os corpos e unir as almas. É sempre assim... e é bom que assim seja.

Quando enfim atingimos o orgasmo, nos perdemos em nosso próprio delírio. Ele me abraça tão dorte, que é como se quisesse me esmagar. Eu o tomo em meus braços também, querendo-o comigo. Realmente... nada pode nos separar, por mais mórbido e vicioso que às vezes nosso relacionamento pareça ser.

Relaxamos, um nos braços do outro. Ele, como sempre, me acaricia como se fosse a última coisa que fosse fazer.

- Meu querido Saga... mais um ano juntos. Isto é tão bom para mim...!

Retribuo o abraço em silêncio. Sei que, do jeito que levamos a vida, um dia os deuses nos punirão... a nós dois juntos. Alguma punição pior do que o nferno, provavelmente... e também será para nos unir. Na dor.

E de certa maneira, isto não importa. Tenho o hoje com Kanon... e na verdade o "hoje" é o maior bem de todo ser humano, inclusive de nós dois. Por isso, e somente por isso, me sinto feliz por um átimo de tempo.

- Feliz aniversário, Kanon.

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Três dias atrasada, mas a fic de aniversário dos gemas saiu. Tinha que sair - eu não iria me perdoar jamais!! Rs... _

_Bom gente, é isso. Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
